


Coffee

by killjoycanada



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycanada/pseuds/killjoycanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a short chapter, i have another story in the working...... and yes, the street names in this chapter are MCR song titles.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Gerard and his coffee

Gerard's POV

I walked into the coffee shop. I told the lady at the counter to prepare the usual for me. I went and sat down at my usual table but when I sat down, there was a male that looked a couple years younger than me.  
"Hey," I said. He raised his hand up. He had black hair that was put to the side. I thought,That goes well with my red hair. I shook myself out of my daydream and asked him what his name was.  
"The name is Frank. Frank Iero. And yours?"  
"Gerard Way. I like your hair."  
"Thanks." Frank blushed "Do you come here often?"  
"I'm here almost everyday!"  
"So am I!"  
The waitress walked up with Gerard's coffee.  
"I see you've met Mr. Way, Frank," the waitress said.  
"Well, of course I have, Jamia," Frank answered. "Gerard, this is my girlfriend Jamia."  
"We've met."  
"Oh."  
Gerard drank his coffee and paid Jamia for it.  
"Nice meeting you, Frank. And thank you, Jamia, for the coffee." He walked out.


	2. Frank

Frank's POV

After saying bye to Jamia, I walked out if the coffee shop. I needed to know who that man was. He was attractive. I decided to follow him and see what part of town he lived in.   
I started walking down Main Street looking for the red hair that Gerard had. I spotted it about 100 feet down the road in a music store. I decided to go in because, hey, it's music. I saw him standing by the rock CDs. I walked up to him.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Oh, um hello," Gerard said. "Wasn't expecting to see anyone familiar here."  
"So what are you thinking of buying?" I asked.  
"Maybe an Iron Maiden CD. It'll go with my shirt."  
"How long have you known Jamia?"  
"A couple years," he said, going through a handful of CDs. "She's worked there the whole time I've gone there."  
"I think you're her favorite customer," I said.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"She talks about a customer with red hair all the time."  
"Oh." He laughed. "Well it was good seeing you."  
"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?"  
"Uh, sure, where?"  
"The coffee shop."  
"Yeah sure."  
I watched as he walked out. Damn he was hot.


	3. Jamia

Jamia's POV

As my boyfriend left the coffee shop, I asked the manager if i could leave early.

"Can I leave early today?" I asked him. "I'm not feeling good."  
"Sure," he said. "If you're still sick tomorrow, just call in."  
"Okay," I said as I walked out of the shop.

I caught up with Frank as he was walking out of the music store.

"Hey," I said to him as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Hey, you," he said as he kissed me.  
"What were you doing in there?" I asked him.  
"Just talking to Gerard."  
"Ah, what was he buying?"  
"A CD. I can't remember which one, though."  
"Let's get moving, kay?"  
"Okay," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Want to go to my place or yours?"  
"Uh, yours," I said as I giggled. "We haven't been there together in a while."  
"Okay," he said as he lead the way down Helena Road.  
"Which street do you live on again, Frankie?" I asked.  
"Scarecrow."  
"Oh yes, I forgot."  
"Let's talk more when we get to my house, okay?" he said as we turned onto Scarecrow Street.  
"Okay!"

We arrived at 13 Scarecrow Street. Frank unlocked the door and let me in.

\-------------------

Gerard's POV 

Frank didn't notice me follow them. I had followed him home and I didn't even notice. I ran home, thinking about Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, i have another story in the working...... and yes, the street names in this chapter are MCR song titles.


	4. DAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing this story has more appeal over my other one... hehehe

Frank's POV

The next morning I woke up with Jamia's head resting on my chest. When did she get here? I thought. The I remembered we walked home together yesterday and she fell asleep on me. I slipped out of the bed to make myself coffee. As I got to the kitchen, I could hear noises coming from inside. I peeked in and I saw Gerard drinking coffee! 

"Hey," he said. "Is it okay if I made the coffee already?"  
"Uh," I said. "Yeah. I was about to come and make some anyway. Why are you here anyway?"  
"I was too lazy to head home yesterday, so I decided to follow you home." He moved some of his red hair out of his face. "I live alone anyway."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I don't leave any valuables at home."  
"Dude......... wow. You're hot."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I blushed.  
"I think you like me."  
"I do."  
"Kiss me then."  
I leaned up and kissed him right on the lips.  
"Yup, you LOVE me."  
I giggled. Jamia walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later.  
"Gerard?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to drink coffee." I saw Frank smirk.  
"Yeah, I see you made coffee."  
"Let's drink, then."

\----------------

Gerard's POV

After we drank coffee, Jamia left to go get ready for work at the coffee shop. As she was leaving, I shouted, "I'll be there at the usual time."  
"Okay," she shouted back.  
After she left, I turned to Frank. I leaned down, picked him up and kissed him full in the lips.  
"Let's take this to the bedroom," I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We laid there, naked on the bed together.  
"That was amazing," I whispered.  
"I know," Frank whispered back.  
"Let's clean up. I have to be at the coffee shop in an hour so Jamia doesn't get suspicious."  
"Ah okay." Frank helped me make the bed and then we got dressed.  
"Can I come with you to the coffee shop?" Frank asked.  
"Sure."  
We left together and we arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gettin' some competition over Frankie......... comments and kudos are welcome!


	5. Coffee at Frank's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block on this story for a while....... Then I forgot about it.......... but finally, Chapter 5! Woohoo!

Gerard’s POV 

Frank and I walked to the coffee shop together. I was right on time to when I was normally there.  
“Hey Gerard,” Jamia said. “I see you came with Frank. You want the usual?”  
“Duh,” I said. “Why wouldn’t I”  
She turned to Frank. “How about you, babe?”  
“My usual,” he said. Jamia left to get the coffees.  
“So, Frank….” I say to him.   
“Yes, Gee?”  
“I don’t know.” I giggle. “And when did you start calling me Gee?”  
“Like 2 seconds ago.”  
“Oh. Should’ve guessed.”   
We sat in silence for a few minutes. “Hey, Gerard?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you spend so much time here?”  
“It’s……… a getaway from home.”  
“I see.”  
“I like it here anyway. I only sleep at home. And sometimes, I sleep over at someone else’s house.”  
“Like last night?”  
“Yep.” Jamia came with our coffees and we drank them in silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of talking, we decided to go to the CD store next door to the coffee shop.  
“What are you thinking of getting, Frank?” I asked. “Frank?” I felt a weight on my back and I fell over.   
“Oh, there you are,” I said.  
“I got two CD’s!” he says. The CD’s were Nimrod and Enema Of The State. I chose Californication and Infest. 

 

Frank’s POV *A/N Frank’s part will be very long this chapter. Just FYI.*

We payed for the CD’s, then walked back next door to the coffee shop. It was closing time, and Jamia and Gerard were talking about coffee on the way home.   
“Wanna go get pizza?” I asked.  
“Sure!” Gerard exclaimed.  
“As long as it’s not meat lover’s, okay? I’m vegetarian.”  
“Fineeeeee.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left the pizza place, feeling fat and full.   
“Mmm….” I said. “I’m full.”  
“We all are,” Jamia stated.  
“Sass in the ass,” Gerard said. “I got lots and so does Jamia.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Why do I have such sassy friends?”  
“C’mon dude, you know you love us.”  
I laughed. “You two are my best friends, so yeah, I do, but I love Jamia more. She’s my girlfriend, remember?”  
“I’ve known since the coffee shop yesterday.”   
“Oh, right.”  
“Let’s go home, kay?”  
“Let’s.”  
We spent the rest of the walk home silent. When we got home, Gerard went straight to the kitchen to make coffee. I was smelling coffee from the living room where I was cuddling with Jamia when I heard, “Coffee’s ready!” We both ran into the kitchen to see Gerard drinking coffee straight from the pot.  
“Oh, you wanted some?” he said, giggling as he finished the pot of coffee.  
“Yes,” I said, taking the coffee pot out of his hand. I washed it before putting a pot on for Jamia and me.   
“I’ll make the coffee for you, Frank!” Gerard said as he took the pot out of my hand.  
A few minutes later, we were all in the living room, drinking coffee.   
“I’m tired,” I said and we all went to bed.


End file.
